The Baker House
by Sci F.I. Warper
Summary: Short drabble about the Eppes brothers one Halloween night. I was kinda board and wanted to write something about their childhood. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

" COME ON MOM!" ateenage boy yelled down the stairs, " WHY DO I HAVE TO TAKE HIM!"

An attractive woman looked up the stairwell at her older son. The look on her face was a mix of annoyance and amusement.

" Don," she replied almost exasperantly, " You know Charlie is not old enough to go out by himself."

" So," Don replied knowing he was now in trouble.

Oddly his mom didn't start yelling at him.

" Don," she replied, " Will you just take Charlie? It won't take that long."

" MOM," Don yelled at her, " I DON'T want to take him. I have other stuff to do then babysit Charlie."

" And what would that be?" his mother questioned.

" But my friends and I were going to the old Baker house," Don interrupted hoping to play his friends trump card.

" Donald Eppes," his mother called, " You are not going into the Baker house. It's private property and you have no right to be there," before Don could even argue she added, " And you are taking Charlie out trick-or-treating."

Don opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. Angrily he stomped off to his room and turned on his radio blaringly. His mother sighed, shaking her head. Suddenly she was aware of two small hands pulling at her pants leg. Looking down she saw the tearing face of her seven-year-old son, Charlie.

" Charlie, what's wrong?" she said kneeling down next to her son.

" Mommy, Don doesn't need to take me," replied Charlie trying to sound grown up, " I can take care of myself."

" No, Charlie," their mom replied, " I want Don to watch out for you. It's to dangerous for you to be out on your own."

" But, Mom," Charlie replied almost to the point of tears, " I don't want him to get in trouble. And I don't like it when your yelling."

Their mom smiled. Softly she said, " We don't mean to yell, sweetie, Don's just going through a phase."

Instantly Charlie's ears perked up, " What kind of phase?"

" You'll understand when your older."

" Oh," Charlie replied and walked off to get his costume.

* * *

An hour later a sheet covered Charlie was walking down the street with a reluctant Don.

" Which house do you want to stop at first?" Don asked even though all he wanted was to get this over with as quickly as possible.

" Statistcally the houses harder to reach would be the best ones at finding a wider range of candy," Charlie replied, his voice slightly muffled by the sheet.

Don looked down on his younger brother.

" English, please," he replied.

" The one's farther down the street would be the best ones to hit first," Charlie replied.

" Great," Don answered sarcastically.

Acting as though he didn't hear him Charlie walked a little faster heading towards the older houses on the block. Trudging along, Don's thoughts kept returning to the things he would have loved to say to his mom right now. He and his friends were suppose to be seeing whether or not the older Baker house was haunted. It was going to be the Halloween thrill of the year and now it was a dud. Worst of all it was because Charlie, his pain-in-the-butt little brother just had to go trick-or-treating. Suddenly Don heard something in the bushes between him and Charlie.

" Charlie, Stop!" he called out straining to hear something.

Charlie looked back at his brother in confusion but obeyed. The two stood there for a few minutes. Suddenly something jumped out of the shadows and tackled Don.

Don was to suprised to scream. The figure slammed him right in the stomach and sent them both falling. They wrestled for a few seconds until Don had the figure under him. Harshly he grabbed the mask and pulled. Out came Tom Cuzan's laughing face.

" TOM!" Donyelled at his friend.

" Hey, Don," the other boy replied gasping for air.

" Tom, what are you doing?" replied Don knowing the answer.

Swiftly he got up off the boy. Tom pushed himself up, still laughing, and replied, " What do you think I'm doing? Scaring you guys."

Don looked at him dangerously, " I wasn't scared,"he replied, though his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest.

" You weren't, but the runt was," Tom replied pointing to Charlie.

Don looked over at his kid brother. Charlie's eyes, which were the only part of him visible, were wide and scared. The expression humored Don for some reason and he didn't even comment on Tom's remark about Charlie being a runt.

" What do you want, Tom?" Don asked looking back at his friend.

" Oh, just to convince you to hurry up. The Baker place is empty finally, and we're all ready."

The feeling of disappointment filled Don.

" I can't," he replied, " I have to watch...Charlie."

Tom looked thoughtful for a few minutes and replied, " Bring him along."

" Excuse me!"

" Bring him along. What's the worst that can happen?"

" Well," Don thought.

" Come on. It's not like a good scare will do him any harm," Tomreplied convincingly.

Don nodded.

" Excellent!"

Tom walked off in the direction of the Baker House. Don started to follow but looked back. Charlie still stood there staring at his older brother.

" Charlie, come on!" Donyelled.

Instantly the younger Eppes ran to catch up to his little brother. Don walked and dragged Charlie in order to catch up toTom_.This is going to be fun_,he thought. After all what could happen?


	2. chapter 2

The three boys walked past hordes of eager trick-or-treaters. Don watched the round holes that served as Charlie's eyes gaze longingly at the bags of candy as he passed. As though he knew Don was watching him, Charlie looked up at his big brother. Don was striken by guilt at the confusion and disappointment in Charlie's eyes. He remembered Halloween night seven years before when he stood in Charlie's shoes. Of course, at the time it had just been him and their dad. Don remembered dressing up as a policeman. That was the Halloween when Mom was pregnant with Charlie. Don also remembered that after that night, Halloween slowly lost interest for him.

" Hey, Don, you comin!" Tom yelled calling Don from his thoughts.

Don looked up at him and felt his guilt slip away.

" Yeah!" he yelled back, " Come on, Charlie."

Charlie looked up at his older brother.

" But the better houses are this way," he said pointing in the direction they had come, " Shouldn't we be going there."

Don looked down on his brother. Tom, realizing Don hadn't moved backtracked to him.

" What's with you, man?" he demanded, " They're waiting."

Don looked up at Tom, unsure how to answer. Charlie did it for him.

" The better houses are down there," he said excitedly, " We should be going that way."

Tom smiled a devious smile, and Don knew what was coming. Yet despite the nagging of his conscience he refused to intervene.

" Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, Charlie," Tom replied smoothly, " You have it all wrong. Now listen, it's the Baker house that has the most candy, not those other places."

" But...I did the math. Statistically...," Charlie protested.

" Forget the statistics short-stuff," Tom replied, " Look, this is Halloween. It's the only day of the year where math doesn't apply. Believe me. I've been doing this longer then you have, and I know which houses to hit."

Charlie looked at him utterly perplexed.

" But how does math...?" he started.

" What do you not trust me, short-stuff?" Tom replied feigning hurt.

Charlie gave him an analysing look.

" Don't answer that," Tom added, " But if you don't trust me, then trust your brother. He's been at this as long as I have."

Don looked at Tom incredously. He had been alright watching the exchange, and being able to handle the guilt, but this was going to far. He looked at Charlie's pleading face, the one he always gave to their parents when he was upset. The one that normally meant Don was out of the picture. He made his choice.

" Oh, yeah, Charlie," Don said.

Charlie looked questionly at his brother and replied, " Then why didn't you tell me?"

" You had to figure it out yourself, buddy," Don weaving the web larger.

Charlie looked up trustingly at his brother and nodded.

" Okay," he said simply, and they were off again.


	3. chapter 3

Don stared up at the Baker House. If one of the girls were here her description would be, " It's big, and creepy."

Enough said. The house was big, three storys in fact, and it was creepy. Not the whole decayed, thriller movie creepy. But the light in the place, the shadows. It all gave an omnious feel to the place. Even those in high school stayed away. But tonight Don was going to make history. He was going into the house. At least that's what he thought.

" Okay, short stuff," Tom said smoothly, " Go get that candy."

Charlie looked up at Tom.

" I-I don't want to," he stuttered.

Tom looked at him feigning shock, " But I-Don told you all the good candy is in there. Don't you want the good candy."

" Yes," Charlie replied, " But I want Don to come with me."

Then in a swift motion he grabbed Don's hand. Looking up at Don, Charlie's eyes spoke volumes.

Don sighed, " Okay, Charlie, come on."

" Wait! Wait!" Tom said blocking their path, " Don, don''t you remember the old man won't give candy unless you go up one at a time."

"WHAT!" Don exclaimed.

" Don,...he won't give out candy unless you come up one at a time."

" No, Tom, that's enough."

" Oh, geeze, Don, what's it gonna do to him. It's not like you like him anyway."

" Tom...," and Don paused. All the complaints he had against Charlie spiraled back at him.

" Your right," Don said, " Charlie, you have to go up their alone."

Charlie looked up at his big brother in suprise. Suddenly Tom b\grabbed his arm, and before he could protest he was pushed into the yard.

" Come on short stuff. Get up there!" Tom yelled pointing at the house.

Reluctantly Charlie trotted up the porch steps. He paused and looked back at Don. It confused him because Don seemed so angry. _If he wanted to go first why didn't he say so?_ Charlie thought. Turning back he pressed the doorbell.

Don couldn't believe his eyes. One minute his brother was there, looking confused. The next he was gone, vanished.

" CHARLIE!" Don screamed running full speed, Tom standing long forgotten.


	4. chapter 4

Don raced to the porch.

" CHARLIE!" he screamed again, " BUDDY, WHERE ARE YOU!"

Nothing but the wind answered. Don leaped over the porch steps and stopped, barely. Right in front of him was a huge hole where Charlie used to be standing.

" Oh, God, CHARLIE?" Don yelled down in the whole kneeling next to it, " Charlie, answer me!"

Charlie, didn't answer though. Don felt sick to his stomach. His mind was screaming for an answer. Charlie had been here, and then the hole. Charlie, he couldn't have... He had to have jumped out of the way. Don pictured his little brother jumping clear of the hole. But every time he did, he pictured the other option as well.

" Charlie," he mumbled.

" DON, what the HE... Oh, Shit!" Tom said running up to catch Don, " Where's Charlie?"

" I...I d-don't know," Don muttered and suddenly he snapped.

" This is YOUR FAULT!" he yelled slamming Tom into the porch post, fist ready, " IF YOU HAD KEPT YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

" YOU DIDN'T STOP ME!" Tom screamed back struggling, " You went along with it!"

" I...!" Don stopped. He had gone along with it. He had let Tom act like such a jerk to his brother. He did. It was HIS fault. The thought made him sick.

" Go home, Tom," Don said dangerously letting Tom go, " Go home."

" Whatever," Tom said running as fast as he could.

Don stared after him. Angry with himself, angry with Tom, angry at everyone. That was everyone except Charlie.

Don turned to face the hole. He had to find Charlie. A sudden crack sounded behind him. The distinct crack of branches breaking under footsteps.

" Charlie?" Don called out relieved.

Turning around he came face to face with a flashlight.

" Ahh," Don called covering his eyes.

" Quiet, kid, I'm not going to hurt you," a grim voice called out.

Don squinted from the light. A tall, thin, gangly man stood holding the flashlight. Next to him was Charlie.


	5. chapter 5

" Don, what's wrong?" Charlie asked oblivious to any thoughts his brother had.

Don stood there shaking. What did the old legends say again? That someone who touched the house died the very same night. He didn't believe much in ghost stories, but seeing Charlie there sure challenged his faith.

" Don," Charlie called out to his older brother. His brother didn't move. Charlie was starting to get scared.

Acting purely on instict he approached his older brother and took his hand. Don flinched and backed away.

" Donnie," Charlie whimpered out, about to cry. His big brother had never backed away from him before. What had HE, Charlie, done?

Don looked at his little brother. He could see the tears glisten and felt his heart break. This was ridiculus, there were no such things as ghost. Charlie was okay. CHARLIE WAS OKAY!

The relization hit Don and he rushed to his little brother, picking him up in a huge hug. Charlie returned the embrace, somehow knowing everything was okay. The two brothers hardly noticed that the tall man had crept up behind them.

" You should know better then to send a little kid to the porch like that," the man said in his grim voice.

Don jumped up, ramrod straight, " Yes...yes, sir," he mumbled.

" You won't do it again?"

" Yes, sir."

" Good."

Feeling as if the conversation was over, and that he had more trick-or-treating to do, Charlie headed off but was stopped by his brother.

" Sir," Don said, " What happened? I saw Charlie jus..."

" The floor broke," the man replied turning around, " The kid there is lucky I grabbed him when he did."

Don thought about his words for a second. Suddenly he felt sick again.

" Thank you," he said.

The man nodded, " Happy Halloween."

" Happy Halloween," Don said letting Charlie drag him off.

The man watched the two youngsters run off. Sighing he let the faintest smile cross his lips as he disappeared into the shadow.

Don didn't let go of Charlie until they got home. Both kids ran immediatly to Charlie's room, where the younger proceeded to dump out his vast supply. Don watched, his mind elsewhere.

" What's wrong, Don?" Charlie asked noting the others lack of enthusiasam.

" Nothing, Buddy, I was just worried about you is all."

" I was safe, Mr. Baker wouldn't have let me fall."

" M-mr. Baker," Don said looking at Charlie incredously.

Charlie nodded, and went back to the candy. Don smiled. _I guess anything can happen on Halloween._

* * *

Epilogue:

Charlie waited for his Don to come pick him up. It was Halloween night and everyone else had left. Don was late so Charlie decided to walk. He found himself enteringa graveyard outside of campus. One stone in particular drew his attention. It read:

Harry Baker I. 1920-1942

Next to the grave lay a framed photograph. Charlie kneeled down and looked at it. Gasping in suprise he fell back. The man in the photo looked like the man who had saved his life when he was seven. Charlie looked closer.

" Na, it couldn't be."

THE END

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. The reviews definitly pushed this story to completion. Thanks again. 


End file.
